tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Owns Up
Oliver Owns Up is the twenty-second episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Schemer's Special Club in 1993. Plot Oliver is still new to Sodor and tells Duck how very grateful he is that Douglas rescued him and Toad from being scrapped on the Other Railway. That night, Gordon, James and Henry praise Oliver. Unfortunately, Oliver, who has never been complimented by big engines before, soon becomes puffed up in the smokebox. After pulling some coaches to Tidmouth, Oliver is told by the Fat Controller that he must learn how to handle trucks. Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks. However, Oliver is so confident in himself that he ignores the other engines' warnings. Duck tries to convince Oliver, but Donald suggests that Oliver should learn for himself. After arranging some loaded trucks and then shunting empties to the hopper, he goes back to take the loaded trucks. But, the loaded trucks are comfortable where they are and don't want to move. They say that they do not want Oliver, preferring Duck, Donald or Douglas instead. Oliver bosses the trucks about and takes them anyway. But the trucks decide to show Oliver who is boss by forcing him down the tracks. Oliver puts his weight against the trucks, but they still push him on, unaware of the danger ahead - he is heading towards the turntable currently in use by Duck. Then the inevitable happens - Oliver ends up bunker-first in the turntable well. Duck is very concerned about Oliver's predicament, as now Donald and Douglas will have to work without the use of the turntable. That night, the breakdown train rescues Oliver. The Fat Controller says that Oliver has a lot to learn about the troublesome nature of trucks, and Oliver agrees. Once home from the works, Oliver is a much wiser engine and knows how to handle trucks. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt * Douglas (does not speak) * Bill or Ben (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene cameo) * Bertie (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Ffarquhar Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Waterfall * The Three Way Road * Duck's Branch Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Resource and Sagacity from The Railway Series book Oliver the Western Engine. * As Oliver falls into the turntable well, his cab windows are blacked out. This is probably to hide the weights used to make him drop before his driving wheels reached the well. * In the restored version, the shot of Oliver crossing the Three Tier Bridge is slowed down, and the edge of the set behind him is visible. * This is one of the few third season episodes to use the train brake sound effect from Fox Film sound effects and from Season 1 & 2 library (also on "The International Sound Effects Library"). * This is the only episode to date to feature a Utility Wagon with a face. It can be found at the left of the screen in the shot where the camera is following Thomas at the harbour before focusing on Oliver. Goofs * The Russian title is misleading as it says that Edward made a mistake instead of Oliver. * When Oliver crosses the bridge, it bounces. In the same scene, his eyes are off-centre. * In the scene where the engines are in the sheds, James has some sort of wire wrapped around his funnel. He is also off the rails. * The trucks are facing away from Oliver when he takes them away, but when they force him forward, they are all facing him. * When the narrator says: "Oliver heard nothing", the tracks lead to a dead end. * When the trucks start to push Oliver, his wheels are not moving. Then, in the next shot, his wheels are moving backward. Then, in the next shot, his wheels are moving forward. Then, when he approaches the turntable, his wheels are not moving again. * When Oliver's buffers hit the bottom of the turntable, the sound effect for it, is out of sync. * There are more berths than the usual six in Tidmouth sheds. * When the narrator says: "Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks", a van on the left of the screen has a crooked face. * When Oliver arrives with his red coaches at the station, the track he is on bounces. * In some foreign versions of the episode, the narrator mistakenly says "Now Douglas and Duck can't use the turntable". * When Oliver returns to collect the trucks after leaving them to be filled, his coupling chain is tangled with his middle lamp iron. * Oliver whistles on the breakdown train with no driver. * The troublesome truck that says "Or Donald!" has a scratched out eye. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:OliverOwnsUpremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:OliverOwnsUprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:OliverOwnsUpUStitlecard.png|US title card File:OliverOwnsUpSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:OliverOwnsUpSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:OliverOwnsUpFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:OliverOwnsUpGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:OliverOwnsUpJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:OliverOwnsUp40.png File:OliverOwnsUp41.png File:OliverOwnsUp42.png File:OliverOwnsUp43.png File:OliverOwnsUp19.png File:OliverOwnsUp20.png|Oliver and Duck File:OliverOwnsUp21.png File:OliverOwnsUp22.png|(From left to right) Duck, Gordon, Henry, James, Oliver, Thomas, and Percy File:OliverOwnsUp23.png|Henry File:OliverOwnsUp24.png|James File:OliverOwnsUp44.png File:OliverOwnsUp25.png|Thomas and Percy File:OliverOwnsUp26.png|Gordon File:OliverOwnsUp012.png File:OliverOwnsUp45.png File:OliverOwnsUp46.png File:OliverOwnsUp27.png|Tidmouth File:OliverOwnsUp28.png|The Fat Controller File:OliverOwnsUp47.png File:OliverOwnsUp18.png File:OliverOwnsUp48.png File:OliverOwnsUp020.png|Note: The van with the crooked face on the left File:OliverOwnsUp16.png File:OliverOwnsUp1.png|Duck, Oliver and Donald File:OliverOwnsUp30.png File:OliverOwnsUp10.png‎|Duck File:OliverOwnsUp31.png|Donald File:OliverOwnsUp32.png File:OliverOwnsUp027.png File:OliverOwnsUp33.png File:OliverOwnsUp34.png File:OliverOwnsUp35.png File:OliverOwnsUp36.png File:OliverOwnsUp12.png File:OliverOwnsUp13.png File:OliverOwnsUp14.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp11.png File:OliverOwnsUp15.png File:OliverOwnsUp038.png File:OliverOwnsUp39.png File:OliverOwnsUp040.png File:OliverOwnsUp041.png File:OliverOwnsUp042.png File:OliverOwnsUp043.png File:OliverOwnsUp38.png File:OliverOwnsUp045.png File:OliverOwnsUp29.png File:OliverOwnsUp047.png File:OliverOwnsUp048.png File:OliverOwnsUp49.png File:OliverOwnsUp50.png File:OliverOwnsUp51.png|Oliver falling in the turntable well File:OliverOwnsUp53.png File:OliverOwnsUp52.png File:OliverOwnsUp2.png File:OliverOwnsUp54.png File:OliverOwnsUp55.png File:OliverOwnsUp56.png File:OliverOwnsUp57.png File:OliverOwnsUp58.png File:OliverOwnsUp59.png File:OliverOwnsUp60.png File:OliverOwnsUp61.png File:OliverOwnsUp86.png File:OliverOwnsUp62.png File:OliverOwnsUp3.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp91.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp7.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp8.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp63.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp9.jpg|Extended scene File:OliverOwnsUp87.png|Extended scene File:Oliverpromo.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp88.png File:OliverOwnsUp67.JPG File:OliverOwnsUp39.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp64.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp89.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp18.jpg|Deleted scene File:OliverOwnsUp17.png File:OliverOwnsUp66.png File:OliverOwnsUp65.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp68.jpeg Episode File:Oliver Owns Up - British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver Owns Up - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes